


let me rest (i'm tired of destruction, i'm tired of saving, please just let me rest)

by Imtired_ofY0URBS



Series: Crossovers That Won't Get Outta My Head [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Angry Uchiha Obito, Canonical Character Death, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nohara Rin is a Good Friend, One-Shot, One-Shot leading to a full on story, Suicide, The Order is Terrified and Confused, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Uchiha Obito Gets a Hug, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Uchiha Obito is Stubborn, Uchiha Obito takes No Shit, Uchiha Obito-centric, fuck fate, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtired_ofY0URBS/pseuds/Imtired_ofY0URBS
Summary: Obito was at peace--his body relaxed, Rin smiling and conversing with him. The afterlife was paradise.That was ripped away from him by the fates--so he decides to do the exact opposite of what they say.(In which fate tries to change a certain Wizarding World, but Obito is tired and tells everyone to fuck off.)
Series: Crossovers That Won't Get Outta My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	let me rest (i'm tired of destruction, i'm tired of saving, please just let me rest)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He didn’t die when he died--well, he did, but...not really, is what he had garnered--he was just altered and at peace for a while as Rin held his hand and murmured sweet things in his ear. Occasionally a family member, like his little cousin Shisui--who died too young, whose death lies heavily on Obito’s soul--would come over and talk to him. It was nice...it was such a huge difference from his life before, yet he doesn’t think he could ever live a life apart from this again. “Good luck, Obito,” She had said whilst a kiss pressed against his cheek. “Be happy in your new life.” 

Before the confusion could even settle in, before the warmth of her lips on his skin could even spread--a tug, a violent tug, pulled him from her, gently ripping her hand from his despite the white-knucled grip he had had on her. He roared and screamed and cried out as he felt himself falling, falling, and falling. Down, down, down- stop. His body burned, his mind screamed, and his mouth moved with the flow of obscenities in a foreign language, in a foreign atmosphere. 

And when he opens his eyes, Obito wakes in his own body--though with the odd familiarity of a teenage form. Of a form he hasn’t felt since his body had been crushed underneath a boulder, a time before Madara, a time before...unguided and manipulated hate. 

A cacophony of noise greets his ears with a piercing ring and a startle of panic. 

Then, the devastation fills him as he realizes just what had happened, what he had lost--the one thing he had yearned for all his years of life. An afterlife of peace, an afterlife with his love, Rin. 

“No!” He shouts as he falls to his knees and pain flares through his body. His chakra pathways throb with power as another system forms inside of him--another form of energy shoves itself inside of the crevices of his body. Invades his body and roughly makes it’s place at home, harshly waking him up to this reality- to this stupid, worthless reality ( _save them, obito, that is what you are meant to do,_ a voice- Rin- Rin whispers, _calm calm calm_ ). His vision blurs and burns, the familiar feel of his sharingan, mangekyo, and then eternal mangekyou forming makes his body tremble. “ _No!_ Why am I back?! Let me go _back,_ Kami, _please_ just _let me_ _rest!_ ”

The voices come full front to his mind, and despite the pain in his head and the ache in his body, Obito looks up and blinks away the blood dripping from his burning eyes. He focuses on the cat sitting in front of him, it’s frame orange and white, it’s eyes sly and watchful, and it’s fur fluffy and groomed. “Fuck,” Obito hisses, curling into a ball. He hears the people shouting at him, feels the hostility in the air. “Please, please, please.” He leaves his back bare, he leaves his form vulnerable. 

He wants to die. 

He wants to go back. 

He wants- he wants Rin. 

( _ no obito, you have to do your deed. save them, obito, be the hero you’ve always been _ ) 

“Please just kill me,” Obito whispers into the dusty wooden floor. The voice in his head insists--gets painfully louder--he ignores it with a silent apology to Rin. He just wants to die and go back. Is it wrong of him to want peace? Is it wrong of him to just want rest? “Please just- I want to die. Kill me and let it be done with.” He hears two men choke at his words, but it seems the others don’t hear him. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?!” Their accents are odd as other voices add onto this old man’s sentence. How does he know their language? He doesn’t care much more than that question--he can’t bring himself to, not when he’s going to leave this world soon.

“Just kill me,” Obito says louder in the foreign tongue. The silence that follows after the words is as deafening as the noise from before. “Please, you’ll be doing me a favor--kill me, please, help me to- let me rest.” 

“Alright, then, let’s go on with it,” Another old man’s voice accepts, and the new energy that Obito had felt invade his system flares in response to something being pointed at him. Relief washes over him and his aching body slumps into relaxation.  _ Yes,  _ He thinks. ( _ no! _ The voice chastises.  _ no, obito, no! _ )

“No!” A woman’s voice screeches. “For Merlin’s sake, Moody, he is a  _ child! _ ” 

“He could be a spy,” Moody retorts, angry and incredulous. “Despite that he’s askin’ for it, why shouldn’t I give him that?” Obito sighs into the floor. He likes this man--he’s a good one, a good merciful killer. 

“Now hold on a minute, Moody,” Another voice pipes up. “If he’s a spy shouldn’t we interrogate him first?”

“I’m not a spy, I don’t even know where I am,” Obito states, his body flinching at an especially harsh pain in his eyes. “You won’t get anything out of me from questions and torture, just kill me.” 

“Oh, Merlin, no, sweetie, no torture!” The woman’s voice tries to reassure. “We just want to know-”

“Are you going to kill me or not?” Obito interrupts with a growl, lifting his head fully this time and glaring up at the first person he sees. Gasps and hostility fill the atmosphere once again. “I don’t care about what you want to know about me, I want to die. Kill me.” 

“Listen, kid, calm down, no ones gonna kill you,” A man with black hair says. His eyes narrow into his own--and that’s the first thing that signals that Obito is not back in his world, but a different one. Even after the massacre, no one was foolish enough to stare into the eyes of an Uchiha. “Now just tell us who you are and how you got here.” 

Disappointment goes through him and Obito huffs. He brings a hand to his throat and scowls. “Fine,” Obito accepts his fate. Everyone seems to calm at his word, relief flickering through more than one person's expression. 

“Get Dumbledore,” Someone says--a man with brown hair to a woman with purple hair. “We need him here.” 

“Yes, sir,” The woman chirps, eyeing him warily. 

“I guess I’ll just have to do this myself,” Obito continues. He summons a clone and hears the people scream as the clone stabs his chest with his hand--heart being taken into his grip. 

Obito chokes on blood with a smile and closes his eyes with relief and happiness--hardly caring about the emptiness and pain of death settling on him. 

_ Not today, fate,  _ Obito thinks,  _ I just want peace.  _

When he comes back to the afterlife, Rin scolds him--though the relief in her gaze tells him enough. She’s happy he didn’t stay there, happy that he was allowed to die at once.

He doesn’t feel bad when Shisui yells and pops out of existence, his body vibrating and his wide eyes linking with his. Fate knew that it couldn’t get Obito to do what it wanted, and so Destiny has stepped in and chosen a better person to handle their problems. Someone who is more likely to help than kill themself, that is. 

Obito only smiles and leans into Rin’s warm embrace. “Let’s rest, now. We’ve deserved it.” 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol, I just...feel really bad for Obito and this wouldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Look forward to a sequel with Shisui lol
> 
> (Edited the same day published, 4:41PM)


End file.
